ZGMF-X12D Gundam Astray Out Frame D
The ZGMF-X12D Astray Out Frame D is a repaired version of the mobile suit ZGMF-X12 Gundam Astray Out Frame developed. It appears in the manga series Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Astray. Technology & Combat Characteristics After the battle with ZGMF-X12A Testament, the damaged ZGMF-X12 Gundam Astray Out Frame is repaired by Lowe into the Out Frame D. Out Frame D bears a close resemblance to ZGMF-X12A Testament as Lowe decides to return the MS to its original design. Out Frame D's only fixed armament is a pair of "beam signs" mounted in its waist armor like ZGMF-X12 Gundam Astray Out Frame. It retains Out Frame's ability to use Earth Alliance's Striker Packs and is still powered by battery and uses foaming metal armor similar to other Gundam Astray. Out Frame D can also use the other equipments used by Out Frame, including the "camera gun", "Back Joint", "Back Home", "G-Flight", "Multi-Pack", beam rifle, etc. A new feature of Out Frame D is that a secondary cockpit in the head can be created by removing sensors that were originally there, these sensors can be reinstalled if required. The secondary cockpit is manned by Jess during the rematch with ZGMF-X12A Testament and by Bernadette Leroux during the battle with ZGMF-YX21R+X11A Proto-Saviour+11. Armaments ;*Beam Signs :Out Frame D's only fixed armament, a pair are mounted in its waist armor. These beam signs are extremely versatile, capable of functioning as beam sabers, fan-like signs, bulb-shaped shields, and ribbon-like whips. In shield mode, the beam signs are capable of blocking even a positron blaster cannon. ;*Beam Rifle :The same rifle as the one used by Out Frame, it is the suit's only long-ranged weaponry and is meant for self defence. It can link up with the MS's high performance sensor for accurate shooting. It also has a special launch system which is usually occupied by a single grenade. ;*Triple Smoke Grenade Launcher :The Smoke Grenades were specialized Grenades used for escaping in the battlefield. ;*"Armor Schneider" Combat Knife :Stored in the Back Joint, one per heavy manipulator arm. These knives do not need power from the suit, can be thrown, and are capable of piercing the joints and under-armored sections of ZAFT mobile suits. ;*Custom Shield :Usually stored on the back of the Back Home. It is hand carried when in use and has a spike at the bottom. Special Equipment and Features ;*Gun Camera :Despite its name, the Gun Camera is used to take pictures when the Out Frame is in the battlefield. ;*Hardpoints for Striker Packs ;*Wire Cable Launcher :Mounted in the knee armor, the Wire Cable Launchers are used for extreme situations such as descending down a huge cliff without the mobile suit getting damaged. It can also be used in self defence, whereby it can trap and tie up the enemy MS. ;*Back Joint :Mounted on the back, it is actually a pair of heavy manipulator arms and is equipped with two "Armor Schneider" Combat Knife and spotlights. These arms are very versatile at handling several items all at once and can be used during combat to restrain the enemy. A pair of boosters can be mounted on top of the manipulator arms. ;*Back Home :A large Striker Pack which serves as Jess's living quarters. It is mounted on top of the Back Joint and also stores the Shooting Cloak and can carry a custom shield on its back. :;*Shooting Cloak ::The Shooting Cloak is a specialized cloak that protects the Out Frame from being seen in the battlefield while taking pictures. It consists of multiple colored cloths and the one that matches the surrounding terrain's color is deployed when the system is in used. ;*G-Flight :A Striker Pack that provides Out Frame D with long range and high speed flight capability on earth or in space, helping Jess greatly in his job. G-Flight is composed of 4 main components, a large back pack component, 2 leg components and a large shield, which serves as the base in the flight form and can also be used for defensive purposes. ;*Multi-Pack :A special adapter for Out Frame D's Striker Pack hardpoint. The dimension of the equipment's connection points can be freely altered, thus allowing the MS to use different types of add on packs (including ZAKU series Wizard Packs and the ZGMF-X56S Impulse's Silhouette Packs) but they have to be controlled by 8 for the system to work. ;*Operating System :Since the Out Frame D uses the same cockpit interface as the ZGMF-X10A Freedom, the unit may have used the Generation Unsubdued Nuclear Drive Assault Module complex operating system. History In late CE 71, Lowe gave the Out Frame to freelance journalist Jess Rabble, and also allowed him to borrow the compact AI unit "8" to assist in its operation. It was later upgraded by Lowe to the two-seat ZGMF-X12D Out Frame D ("D" standing for "dual") after sustaining severe damage from its sister unit RGX-00 Testament. The Out Frame D includes a secondary cockpit for a co-pilot/observer in the head, and resembles Testament more closely than the original configuration did (the only externally visible differences are the head, chest armor, and beam sign mounts). Kaite pilots Out Frame D (equipped with the Sword Striker) with Jess as his co-pilot to defeat Testament. Afterward, Kaite takes Testament as his personal unit and Jess resumes piloting Out Frame alone. When Earth Alliance forces attack the Junk Guild's GENESIS Alpha base, Jess launches in Out Frame D with the G-Flight attached, but after it sustains damage it is replaced first by a Doppelhorn Striker and then by an Aile Striker, which Kaite forcibly removed from a GAT-02L2 Dagger L and GAT-04 Windam, respectively. Variants ;*ZGMF-X12D/θ Destiny Astray Out Frame D Gallery ZGMF-X12D Asrtay out frame destiny silhoutte.jpg|Astray Out Frame Destiny Silhouette Pack Notes & Trivia *Out Frame D's head crest displays the text "X-12 DODICI", which means "Twelve" in Italian and is a reference to its model number. References Zgmf-12-03.jpg 1127744097746.jpg External Links *ZGMF-X12D Astray Out Frame D on MAHQ.net